yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Duel Chaser 227
Duel Chaser 227 (デュエルチェイサー２２７ Dyueru Cheisā Nini Nana) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He works for Security and received the order to go after Yūgo for trespassing in the "Tops" area of the City. Appearance 227 wears the standard Security uniform for Duel Chasers and a pair of dark sunglasses. A recurring theme is that his full face is never shown while he isn't wearing his helmet and sunglasses, being in a dark room and having his face shaded in the only scene he wasn't wearing his helmet thus far. This is best noticed when he is stripped of his uniform in the Underground Labor Facility but is still wearing the helmet and sunglasses. This gag extends even to the fourth ending theme, Speaking, where 227 is featured laying in the grass with his helmet off and the top part of his head cut-off by the screen. Ep70 DC227 without his helmet and sunglasses.png|227 without his helmet and sunglasses. Personality 227 is confident in his skills, claiming he has a 100% arrest rate and that he wouldn't let Yūgo get past him. This self-confidence was shown to turn into overconfidence when he thought he could defeat Yūgo with a final direct attack, ignoring Jean-Michel Roget's warning about Yūgo's Set card, resulting in his loss. He, like many Synchro Dimension residents, is heavily competitive on the social scale. After being demoted to the Commons, 227 was shown to have become desperate to regain his former privileges, praising Roget like a savior for the "second chance" of being allowed to enter the Friendship Cup, despite Roget being the one who demoted him in the first place. Etymology This character code name 227 is a reference to 227 rules for fully ordained monks in Theravada Buddhism. History Synchro Dimension Arc Yūgo vs DC227 When Yūgo trespassed in the City's Tops area and fled, 227 was sent after him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" Yūgo won the first corner and took the first turn. The Duel was then broadcast from a helicopter to various places around the City, including the homes of the Tops, with Melissa Claire commentating. He and Yūgo exchanged blows with their Synchro Monsters. 227 took each of Yūgo's "Hyperspeedroid" monsters by Synchro Summoning "Goyo" Synchro Monsters on each of his turns, prompting Yūgo to question the morality of that playing style. Throughout the Duel, Jean-Michel Roget would translate the Duel into a chess game from his office. When 227 thought he was about to finish Yūgo off, Roget warned him not to attack, but he didn't listen and allowed Yūgo to win the Duel by using "Dice Roll Battle" to Summon his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", which defeated 227 and stopped his D-Wheel. After he was defeated, Roget said that he was done with 227.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 55: "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" Friendship Cup .]] 227 was fired and demoted down to the Commons as a result of this loss, even being arrested by his former colleagues. Shortly thereafter, however, he received an invitation Roget to enter the Friendship Cup, offering to restore him to his former position if he defeated Yūya Sakaki. The invitation also contained a Fusion Monster, "Goyo Emperor".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" Yūya vs DC227 " and summoned "Goyo Emperor".]]He Dueled Yūya in the first Duel of the second day of the Friendship Cup the following day, addressed as a Duel Chaser and wearing uniform again. Yūya attempted to alert the crowd about the fate of the losers of the Cup, but was met with mockery and ignorance. 227 told Yūya to either Duel or surrender, albeit not unkindly. He traded blows with Yūya equally using "Goyo Predator", but when Yūya hesitated before he could launch a game winning attack, 227 was able to defend himself with an Action Card. He proceeded to Fusion Summon "Goyo Emperor" on his next turn, and pushed Yūya into a corner. Yūya came back on the next turn with "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon", destroying "Goyo Emperor" and reclaiming control of his monsters, then brutally defeating 227 with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". The attack knocked 227 from his D-Wheel, badly injuring him. He was last seen being loaded onto a stretcher as Yūya tried to prevent the authorities from taking him to the Underground Labor Facility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 71: "The Sword of White Silver" Underground Labor Facility In the Labor Facility, 227 still believed his status as a former Tops would grant him some degree of comfort, but was disavowed of this notion by Gallager, the man in charge of the Labor Facility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" 227 and a number of other former Security officers participated in a rebellion within the Underground Labor Facility, with he and his fellow former officers attacking Gallager.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Friendship Cup Final Match and Jack.]] These same officers successfully escaped the Labor Facility as part of the Commons revolt, having captured Gallager in the process. They commandeered new D-Wheel and arrived in time to see the end of the Duel between Yūya and Jack. 227 was excited to see the boy who had defeated him had gone on to Duel the King and told the other officers they'd follow the Duel on an adjacent highway.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Deck Duel Chaser 227 uses a Deck centered on "Goyo" Synchro Monsters, to take control of the opponent's monsters after destroying them by battle, likely a homage to the Sector Security officer Tetsu Ushio who, is known for his use of "Goyo Guardian". Goyo Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Tops Category:Commons